


Montgomery Beauty - Darren Finster Interview

by Contemporary_Drama_Author



Series: Montgomery Beauty [2]
Category: Contemporary - Fandom, Drama - Fandom, Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contemporary_Drama_Author/pseuds/Contemporary_Drama_Author
Summary: Darren Finster's debut with the author. This is a fictional work to introduce Darren's world





	Montgomery Beauty - Darren Finster Interview

The time and place were set. I had my laptop, and document set up at the Goodfella’s Diner on Pomona Road in Corona, California minutes away from the Finster residence. He’d better show up, otherwise, I knew where he lived. I sipped my coffee as I heard the bell ring on the door. We make eye contact as he spotted me in a booth, and made his way over in his leather jacket, torn jeans, and a black v-neck t-shirt. He sat down and looks at me after taking off his sunglasses, placing them on top of his head.  
“How long is this going to take?” He asked. Already I felt like he was in a rush as he looked around the diner as if he was being watched, or looking for someone.  
“Not long… How are you, Darren?” I smiled warmly at him.  
He set his forearms against the table as his eyes narrowed at me. “Well, that depends on what aspect of my life you are referring to.”  
“We’ll get to that later… I ordered you a coffee… Take your coat off, and stay a while.” I said as I watched him graciously fill the brim of the cup with creamer.  
Wiggling out of his jacket sleeves, he set the coat aside in the booth next to him. “About these, uh… questions…”  
“Yes?” I raised my eyebrows. “I thought we’d make it fun… Play twenty questions?”  
He smirked. “As long as we don’t follow up with seven minutes in heaven, I’m game…” That smirk turned into a smug smile. I sat and stared at his perfectly sculpted chestnut brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and a jawline that could cut like a sharpened knife. I hold back a giggle at the thought of playing seven minutes in heaven with this male bombshell with a stupid smile plastered on my face.  
I have to admit, the idea of seven minutes in heaven with this brooding gorgeous man did not sound so bad. But…uh, ok, I need to focus. Onwards to the questions. “Okay, here we go, if you had a free day with no responsibilities and your only mission was to enjoy yourself, what would you do?”  
“Easy… I’d take Sawyer to Venice for the day, hit up muscle beach, and enjoy the beach, and all of its wonderful glory…”  
“The Pacific Ocean is very… majestic,” I said as I started typing.  
“I was thinking more along the lines of the women in their beachwear…”  
I pursed my lips, imagining the Darren Finster stare down that would make any woman weak in the knees. “Fair enough. Next question. What impression do you make on people when they first meet you?”  
Darren sipped the warm caffeinated liquid. “I guess it depends on where I go… but I usually have Sawyer with me… He’s my shadow.”  
“Sawyer is your younger brother, correct?”  
“Yeah, he’s a pain in the ass… Always following me around, giving me crap about how long I take to get ready before we leave the house… but, I have to admit. He listens to me rather promptly when I bark orders at him.”  
“So, do people see this bossy side in you?” I peered over my screen at him.  
He narrowed his eyes towards me. “They see Sawyer’s obedience… the way he stays close.”  
I nodded. “That’s quite the responsibility on your shoulders. What about after people get to know you?”  
“Who? I don’t really associate with people here. Sawyer, and occasionally Hayden Hodgins when he calls or writes.”  
He avoided the question. He made the impression that he was protective, that he had a wall up. He just wouldn’t say it. “What about your parent’s?” I said, almost hesitantly.  
Darren laughed as if my response was a joke. “What about them? My Dad has never seen any worth in me, I believe he admires beer and liquor bottles more than he does me. Mom works pretty much seven days a week to support me and Sawyer, and her bar hopping habit.” He stared off past me, as his lips parted slightly, his eyebrows furrowed. He finished off the dramatic annoyance with an eye roll.  
“A girl can take a hint… Let’s move on, yes? What's your idea of a good marriage? Do you think it'll happen in your life?”  
He sipped the coffee and set the cup down abruptly. “Marriage is for chumps…” He said through gritted teeth. “I’m only going to make this very simple. I am not a chump.” He crossed his arms, the daggers in his eyes dared me to press the issue.  
I smiled at him politely. “No, you’re not. You’re just a fluffy puppy full of life, Darren.”  
He pursed his lips up and scoffed in disgust. “Move on, peasant.”  
I tried to hold back a laugh and failed. “Fine, grumpy pants. What are you most proud of about your life?”  
“Raising my little brother to be a kind and righteous human being. Knowing that he learned most of what he knows from me and the fact that he turned out to be one of the most beautiful souls I know.”  
I typed the answer, staying quiet for a moment before I locked my chocolate brown eyes into his emerald green hues. “That really is something to be proud of, Darren… but…What about on a personal level?"  
Darren looked down into the cup of the hot java. “I guess maybe when I stopped being afraid of my Father… I was fed up with the alcoholism that consumed my parents. The disease controlled numerous episodes of onset anger that followed a night of drinking… so I called the police. I watched my Father get put into the back of a police cruiser. I knew it was over after that, at least for a while.” Tears glossed over his eyes as slowly as he spoke, and by the time he was finished, there’d be a pool of emotions that took over in his tone of voice.  
Damnit… Where was my box of tissues when I needed it? I sat in a pause, taking my hands away from the keyboard completely, and gave him a moment before I spoke. “You were very brave, Darren Finster…and you know you did the right thing for your family.”  
He nods. “Yeah, it was the best decision I made under the age of ten…” He said, clearing his throat successfully swallowing his tears.  
I took note of how quickly he shook off the emotions. Typical fucking Finster. “I’m going to throw another question at you now.” I paused. “What are you most ashamed of in your life?”  
A dark chuckle left his lips. “Not reporting my Father to the authorities sooner. That bastard didn’t deserve my mom, let alone me and Sawyer.” He spat, the thought of his Father onset a pang of anger like clockwork.  
I threw my hands up. “I understand. I’m sorry you were put through that, Darren.”  
“I’m sure…” He had zero enthusiasm as he rose an eyebrow toward me.  
I brought my hands down and reached over to place my hand over one of his to remind him that I was not the enemy. He squeezed my hand, and closed his eyes a moment taking a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he nods at me to continue. “If you could spend the day with someone you admire; living, dead or imaginary, who would you pick?”  
A bright smile came to his lips, the skin on the sides of his eyes wrinkled as he chuckled. “That one is easy. Bob Seger, hands down. That man is the greatest rock legend of all time!”  
I smile as I catch a sparkle in his eyes. “Damn straight…”  
“You’re a fan?!” His eyes wide like a child watching a magic trick unfold in front of their very eyes.  
“Do I look like I’m new around here? Of course, I’m a fan!”  
“Yess…” His hand reaches over the table as he makes a fist.  
I giggle and reach to bump his fist. “You’re such a fan girl when it comes to classic rock, Finster.”  
“And I’m damn proud of it! Wait, did you just call me a fangirl?” His eyebrow rose.  
“Me? No… Never!”  
His eyes narrow at me, grumbling out his words. “I’m a fanboy! Get it straight, dammit!”  
“Someone’s touchy!”  
The broody scowl remains on his face as he snatches the menu from the table. “I’m ordering a double bacon cheeseburger, all these questions have worked up an appetite.”  
“You and your attachment to double bacon cheeseburgers…. And, just for the record, I’m a fangirl of the fanboy…” I said, trying to hold back a smile.  
“Thank you…. You are very flattering…” He grabs the attention of the waiter tilting his head back raising his hand, and I wait before he turns his attention back towards me. “What’s your next question?”  
“Do you think you've turned out the way your parents expected?”  
I half expected another scowl from him. It was a touchy subject, I knew that… but touchy subjects are good to talk about. Perhaps Darren wasn’t one that liked to be in touch with his feelings out loud but in my defense. He did agree to this.  
He sat in silence to think about it, a contemplative look coming over his face. “Honestly? No. I think they expected me to follow in their footsteps, and I haven’t… I turned out better than they expected and they envy me for it….”  
Ouch. That was deep… and he was surprisingly open about that one. Sheesh!  
“What do you believe about God?”  
“I’ve been on the fence about this for a while but from the perspective that I might believe in him…. I think he has some work to do about having my back…”  
Taking his answer down, I peer over the screen and speak quietly. “What do you suppose God thinks of you?"  
Silence had come for a moment, his eyes staring into mine before he responded. “He knows the life that he delivered to me, but he’s probably up there looking at the stringed map he’s put together, holding all the answers to my questions thinking, he just needs to trust me… He probably has those funky Dad Goggles on, thinking Darren is stronger than he thinks. I am wise enough to make the right decision when I come to a fork in the road… you know, the things that our Great God would think of an inner broken man?”  
I remain in a silent pause before I speak. “I have a feeling your life is about to have some drastic changes, my friend…” I said, taking his free hand in mine once more.  
Darren squeezed my hand our stare never breaking. I bit my lower lip, hiding my face behind my screen. “StopitDarren!” I mumbled.  
He chuckles, a bright smile covering his face as he caressed the pad of his thumb on the back of my hand.  
“Darren Finster! I am not the one you’re supposed to be flattering!” I stammer on the words, but I finally get them out.  
A smile cracks between his lips as he laughs, lighthearted and natural this time.  
Damn you, Finster! Now I have to refocus and squiggle in my seat from all the feels he just gave me.  
I let him hold my hand and continue on with that damn charming personality. “Is there anything you've always wanted to do but haven't done? What would happen if you did it?” I said as I finally brought myself back to the point.  
His eyes met mine once more as he takes his hand off of mine, making his way to my side of the booth. Sitting down, making himself comfortable, he trails his fingers across the top of my back and starts scaling a caress along my shoulder. Dear God… Was he serious? Did he want me to finish this interview, or play? I inhale a soft deep breath through my nostrils, trying to play it off that DarrenFuckingFinster was touching my body with those big strong working hands.  
Remaining close, staring at me from a side angle, draping his fingertips over the bare skin on my arm. Chills travel up, and down my spine into the rest of my body as he spoke. “I thought about escaping my family home, plenty of times. Just taking everything I could carry with Sawyer at my side, and run away to Hayden Hodgin’s house when I had the chance…” He paused. “Hayden became my best friend in kindergarten, I learned very quickly that he was the fresh breath of air away from my abusive Father, and my Mother who kept taking his abuse and defending him afterward. As long as he didn’t hurt us, she was okay with taking the plummet of my Father’s fist… but I think if the Hodgins weren’t juggling a move, and a new child to be… that maybe we could’ve been adopted… or… with my luck… we would have ended up in the system, and became separated.” He paused once more. “I don’t know how, but I would’ve made sure Sawyer went to a solid family… I would never accept anything less than a family that promised to give the world to my brother, but we weren’t ever that lucky. CPS was only ever called once… My Father went to jail and then prison, and mom went to rehab, and when we went to live at the Hodgin’s residence, I waited for the adoption after Shaun and Lori signed temporary custody papers… I thought I’d won the battle. Clearly, I was very wrong.”  
I take in the tense silence between us, and I knew the next question would be just as hard, if not fatal to the interview. “What's the worst thing that's happened in your life? What did you learn from it?”  
“If my adult life follows as my childhood, and teenage years have, I’m not sure the worst has happened yet…” He spoke in a low, yet serious tone.  
“You mentioned Hayden Hodgins earlier. Tell me about your best friend.”  
He chuckled. “That kid is an absolute nut case! He’s an army brat, his mom is this hot famous model… and Hayden is just this… walking icebreaker. He’s quirky, a gentleman, he cares about making sure his family is taken care of.”  
I noted his words. "How did you meet?”  
“First day of kindergarbage! The bastard threw play-do at me, and that was it. We stuck playdough all over each other, and by the time we were through, we looked like a twister play mat, but we were the best of friends.” A laugh escaped his lips as he looked down and back to me.  
I smile, and my laugh follows his. “What do you like about him?”  
“He literally served as my anti-depressant drug. He always had this positive aura about him. Sure, he overreacted to a lot of situations, but he’s a hard worker. He sure as hell never gave up on me or our friendship, even after he moved across the country. He made sure to stay in touch, come hell or high water…”  
“What does Hayden like about you?”  
A low chuckle left his lips. “I’m not sure.” He laughed once more. “Maybe he enjoys me giving into his shenanigans….Wherever we went as kids, we caused a ton of trouble, and we were always okay with the consequences… it never seemed to deter us. We were like the Valedictorians of Clown College at Riverside Elementary…”  
I couldn’t focus on my notes. I placed a hand on my forehead and just continued to laugh, the more he told me, the more I laughed. Facepalming was going to be inevitable, when it came to Darren and Hayden. “You two are definitely the unstoppable duo…”  
He lifted his elbows adjusting himself. “Damn straight we are…” He said, looking to see the waitress coming with his food. His focus tuning into the burger, taking in the layers of toppings, and the golden crisp fries, before he looked to the waitress. ‘Thanks, toots…” He winks at her.  
My face deadpanned, and I shook my head laughing. “You are quite the menace, Darren Finster.”  
“You don’t have to tell me nothin’ I don’t already know.”  
“And we both have Hayden Hodgins to blame for this?” I asked, just to be sure.  
“Meh…. He can’t take all the credit. I can be a little crazy too, ya know.”  
I nod and note that his fingers lingering off of my back the second his food came into view. I’m sure I’ll be cursing him later for that little tease fest.  
“I’m going to move on. Feel free to take your time answering, ok?”  
“Sure thing,” He stands up, stretches and takes his seat back in the booth across from me.  
“What's the worst thing you've ever done to someone?”  
Darren takes a bite of his burger and chewed as he stared off to think about it. “I’m going to respectively pass to answering this. You can come back to this at a later time.”  
I nodded. “Okay… Noted. Don’t get all mortal on me with this next one. What would you like it to say on your tombstone?”  
He took a moment as he took another bite of his burger. “Darren Finster. God’s gift to women, dogs, and children everywhere…” He moves his hand horizontally as if he could picture the words being engraved into the stone  
I burst into laughter, realizing I was much louder than I anticipated.  
“What?! It’s true…” He says, pursing his lips up and out, making kissy noises at me.  
“Oh god… You really are a five-year-old, you know this, right???”  
“Yes.” He said with a mouth full of food. “But only on a part-time basis…”  
“I could agree to that. Now, let’s get serious. Describe your ideal mate.”  
This one took him a solid five minutes to stop and think about. “Ooh… Hmmm….ok… She would be tall… with legs that never end. Piercing eyes, long hair… I’m not picky about color, as long as her IQ is up there. She has to be able to keep up with me, to move past the mile-high wall I have up. She would have to understand the many layers that I come associated with. There are certain aspects that trigger my anger, and my protective side. She would be the one and only soul to see me through it. She would somehow, one way or another understand why I’m so protective… and love me and my complicated layers and damaged brooding quirks.”  
I smile. “I’ll bet she’s out there, and you’ll find her when you least expect it…”  
He narrows his eyes at me. “I’m not an easy person to deal with. You know this…”  
“You know how long it took me to track your ass down? Trust me, I know your level of difficulty, Finster.” I said in a snappy, playful tone.  
A smile spread through his lips, a mouthful of bacon cheeseburger goodness stuffed in his cheeks like a pride-filled hybrid chipmunk-squirrel.  
“You’re a force to be reckoned with, Finster,” I said in a warning tone.  
“Thank you….” He took it as a compliment, as I rolled my eyes.  
“Are you ready for the next grueling question?”  
“Just a minute.” He caught the attention of the waitress, ordering a beer.  
I crossed my arms as she obliged to the underage schmoozer, tapping a finger on my arm. “Did you just…. use your good looks to….?” I cut myself off as he turned his attention back to me with a pride-filled smile.  
“No wonder Hodgins adores you as much you adore him! You’re both an infinite amount of trouble!” I snip with an edge in my tone.  
He shrugged. “What can I say? I found the charm that my Father once had and lost in the land of BoozeTown.”  
“Fair enough, delinquent,” I said and rolled my eyes.  
He narrowed and scrunched his eyes, giving me his best blue steel. “What was the question?”  
I remained speechless rubbing my hands down my face. “You’re killing me, Finster!”  
He picks up the beer glass that was set on the table and took a sip. “What do you want? It’s in my blood…”  
“Just don’t lose sight of what’s in front of you… Got it?”  
“Yes, mam!” He salutes me and starts a game of footsy under the table to distract me from the illegal transaction.  
I couldn’t find it in myself to stop nor scold him. He was so god damn charming, witty, sarcastic, deep, and all over the damn place but somehow he kept it together and made it look so damn beautiful. Next time, we’re going to the spa. He can be….Darren Finster… the masseuse. I giggled silently before I snapped out of it. “I’m going to ignore your foot rubbing up against my leg. What are you most afraid of?”  
I watched with my hands on the keyboard ready to take his answer down, but he got lost in his own thoughts, and motions of his foot rubbing up on my calf. Placing his burger down, he grabbed the beer and took a long sip. “Becoming a failure to Sawyer… One part of me believes I could never do it. I’ll always have his best interest at the forefront… but as of yesterday, there will be big changes coming, and I’m not sure how he’s going to take it.”  
“I’ll be looking forward to seeing these changes come into play…but, you know Sawyer looks up to you always. He wouldn’t be so obedient to your commands if he didn’t.” I said in a soft tone, trying to keep my thoughts above sea level on his foot playing with mine. Was he trying to distract me? #CharmingAssholeFinster!  
“True story…” He said, going back to his burger.  
I watch, waiting for his attention. “Okay, we’re almost through here. Just a few more to go. What's the most important thing in your life? What do you value most?”  
“Aside from Sawyer… I was given a significant amount of money from my grandparents for my High School Graduation, and I plan to use it to better mine and Sawyer’s life.”  
“That’s very smart, and wise of you, Darren. You deserve it.”  
“I’ll cheer to that.” He held his beer glass up, and I smirk, picking my coffee up to cling to his glass. It may have looked and been very cheesy, but it fit the moment.  
“What do you like best and least about yourself?”  
“Well, my charm is definitely a nominee for the Golden Globes, the scary thing is so is my anger. You put two and two together, beautiful…”  
My cheeks turn a blush red, and I laugh softly. “Oh yeah, you’re really charming… I’ll add sassy, seductive, and smug to that list of adjectives…”  
He chuckles. “I’m not arguing.”  
“Given the information about this gift you received that will be life-changing. How do you feel about your life right now? What, if anything, would you like to change?”  
He sighs softly. “I don’t want to fuck that up. I worry my parents will find out before I can get away…or that when I do leave, filing for guardianship of S won’t come easy… or, that when I do leave, Sawyer will fall into a bad place and when I’m stable enough to take him away, it may be too late…”  
“Try to stay positive. Sounds like your life is going to have some major changes coming soon. Okay, last question. Are you lying to yourself about something?”  
“Maybe…” He sighed.  
“What is it?”  
“I want to believe that Sawyer will be okay if I leave him here to go get myself established… but my Dad just got out of prison, and that kid looks to me more than he does either of my parent’s.” He stared down at the table, biting his lower lip. “I think he’d be lost without me, and I don’t want to fully admit to it.”  
“Keep your head on your shoulders, and remember, slow and steady.” I pause. “This concludes our interview, Darren… Thank you so much for your time.” I save the document, and shut my laptop, packing up shop.  
I stand up, placing my trench coat back on. “Take care…”  
He nods. “I will… you too. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again soon.”  
With that, I walked out of the diner and stood outside the glass windows checking my phone. Looking back through the window I saw a young teenage boy with a lighter shade of long brown hair join Darren, attempting to steal his fries, Darren stopping every last attempt. I smile and head off to my car. I knew this wouldn’t be the last time I saw Darren, but he needed to let his life run its wayward course.


End file.
